The evolution of telecommunication computer systems has included the advent of the use of server systems using a chassis and blade arrangement. As currently configured, most such systems comprise one or more chassis, which are large slide-in racks designed to hold a number of electronic cards, also known as blades, the blades coupled to each other on the chassis via a backplane. Traditionally the structure of the system is such that each chassis is related to one specific platform, or one specific application function. For example, a single chassis would be for DNS, one chassis for PCRF, and one chassis for AAA. Each chassis would include at least one platform blade, along with one or more processor blades.